


Night Out

by GunATPsdimple



Category: Babii
Genre: Hook-Up, M/M, Making Up, Partners to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:34:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunATPsdimple/pseuds/GunATPsdimple
Summary: Making merit under the hot sun in a flannel is something only Gun Atthaphan will do, but still don’t piss him off. Off thinks a little teasing is fine until he has to make it up to him. How’s he going to do that? Well just read . EXPLICIT
Relationships: Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just OG sex

Typically Gun dressed as he wanted because fashion was his staple, but on this hot day to make merit, he’d dressed completely inappropriate for the weather. Upon arrival he’d been his usual happy self, but as the sun beamed down on to him he began to get irritable and irritable Gun wasn’t fun. Adorable yes, but still very scary. Off thought it would be fine to tease him a bit, but man was he wrong.

Earlier 

Gun whined trying to pull his shirt above his neck to protect the sun from beaming on it. He felt like his skin was melting under his flannel shirt it was so damn hot. Instead of his boyfriend and close friend covering him with shade, they were laughing at his pain. It was starting to make his blood boil causing his body to feel that much hotter. 

Tay suddenly held up his phone putting it on the poor guy as he tried to protect himself from the sun. Gun refused to look up cursing Tay under his breath. He didn’t expect to hear Off laugh while encouraging Tay to keep the camera on his miserable state under the sun. Now he could hear the two assholes laughing like it was funny. Tay ended the video posting it as Gun grumbled. 

Off slowed his pace to match Gun’s seeing him getting agitated. “You alrigh-“

“Don’t talk to me or touch me.” Gun hissed out through clenched teeth entering the van. Off itched his head as Arm snickered at him sliding inside the van. Tay patted his back sliding in the empty seat beside Gun before Off went to sit behind him. 

Pulling out his phone he sent Gun a quick text. 

“What did I do?” -Off

“Me dying in the sun while you and Tay are covered with an umbrella is funny?  
-Gun 

“It was just a joke.” -Off

“Well then you aren’t very funny Off.” -Gun 

“I’m sorry”- Off

“Yes you are now stop texting me I’m cooling down.”-Gun

“Yeah with Tay in your lap”- Off

“Jealous? Should’ve been you,but you laugh at your boyfriends pain. Bye I’m tired”-Gun

Back at the gmm building the group departed heading their separate ways. On a regular night Off would be going home with Arm and Tay, but tonight he couldn’t until after he made Gun forgive him. “Come on Peng we are about to get out of here.” 

“Oh no it’s just us Off here has plans.” Arm tossed an arm around Tay’s shoulders grinning teasingly at Off. Tay smirked as Off rolled his eyes at them. 

“Stay out of my business.” 

Tay squealed in delight knowing exactly who his best friend was going to meet with. “Take good care of my pet Peng.” 

Off swung at Tay who cried out in pain before being dragged away by Arm. Off laughed before texting Gun to see where he was. Once he was sure exactly where he raced off to meet him. Arriving at Gun’s location, he smiled seeing him seated at the top floor. It was vacant besides them two which made him happy. He also looked calm and cooled down which made him feel way less worried. 

Leaning down he placed a soft kiss on his cheek grinning as the dimple he loved appeared not able to stop it. “I saw that, so am I forgiven?” 

Gun puckered his lips avoiding Off’s eyes as he caged him in his arms leaning his head over to look at Gun’s face. “Yeah whatever. Actions speak louder than words.” 

Gently he grabbed Gun’s chin so he’s faced him. “Want me to show you how sorry I am?” 

Gun continued avoiding his gaze, but allowed himself to be pulled closer. Off kissed his neck making him giggle. “Papiiii, it tickles!” Pushing his chest, he looked around wide eyed. “And we are in public!”

“Come with me to the bathroom.” 

“It’s out of service.”   
Off stood up reaching out for Gun’s hand pulling him to his feet. He didn’t wait for a response dragging him inside the bathroom locking it behind them. Gun bit his lip in excitement as Off placed him on the counter standing comfortable between his legs. Gun reached his arms up to wrap them around Off’s neck gently playing with the hair at the nape of it. 

“So are you going to show me how sorry you ar-“ Off pulled him up kissing him deeply, tongue thrusting and exploring his mouth. Gun moaned meeting his tongue thrust for thrust pulling him as close as possible. They kissed deeply until Off pulled back lips swollen,eyes filled with need. 

“Take your pants off.” He husked out helping Gun to lift his hips to slide them down tossing them away once they were off his ankles. Bending him over the sink, he leaned down spreading his ass giving his hole one lazy long wet lick. Gun moaned clutching the countertop at the sensation. 

“Fuck.” He moaned feeling Off spit on to his hole speeding up his tongue palming his ass roughly in his hands. His dick was painfully hard as he wiggled his hips to ride Off’s tongue as it pleasured him. A few deep sucks and Gun came around Off’s skillful tongue. Pulling back he stood up replacing his tongue with his fingers. Circling his rim he gently thrusted his fingers inside of Gun at a steady pace allowing him to adjust to the new intrusion before picking up speed. Grabbing Gun’s hand he pulled it to his crotch to give himself some much needed friction. “Your so hard Papi.. yessss.”

“Tell me you like my fingers in your ass.” Gun eyes rolled back as he choked out a moan palming Off through his shorts. He’d felt so close to his peak again and they’d just started. 

“Gun loves Papi’s fingers in his ass....ugh.” Off moaned biting his ear feeling his hole clench around his fingers. Pulling them away Gun whined at the loss, but perked up as he heard Off unzip his pants and toss them elsewhere. Turning around he pushed Off against the counter dropping down to his knees licking his lips at the hard member staring at him. 

“Is your Papi forgiven?” Gun looked up at his darkened eyes kissing the tip to answer. “S-shit.” Off lurched turned on just by looking down at Gun. “Show me.” 

With a wink Gun engulfed his shaft deep in to his throat in one motion. Off clutched his hair tightly in his hands knowing he wouldn’t last long. “Mhmmmmmm.” Gun moaned around his cock slowly moving back to the tip. Hallowing his cheeks he continued to the motion swirling his tongue around the tip with each suck down the hard cock. Off was a mess feeling his control slip wanting to fuck Gun’s throat. Gun reached his hands down to fondle Off’s balls while gathering spit and sucking him deep in to his throat making Off whimper. “Fuck yes yes yes please baby don’t fucking stop, I’m so close.” 

Gun slowed his sucks against Off’s wishes pulling back from his cock with spit falling down both sides of his lips. “Take it Papi.” 

Off gulped releasing a shaky breath. Gun held on to Off’s thighs as he opened his mouth to accept the intrusion. Off slowly thrusted his cock in to the warm wet mouth not stopping until he was to the hilt. Gun sucked in air shuddering as Off withdrew his penis drew from his throat. Ropes of saliva appeared on his cock and he almost shot his load immediately.

Before Gun could react, Off rammed home again fucking his throat hard and fast. Gun tried his best to keep his throat open with the brutal thrusts moaning at the rough treatment. His reached down to jerk his own cock in time with the thrusts in his throat. “Shit... I’m gonna... oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck Gun yess I’m fucking cumming.” Off stilled his hips as he released his load deep within Gun’s throat. Gun on the other hand continue to suck him until he was spent. With a pop he released him with a proud smile. Off pulled him to his feet turning them to lift him back on the counter holding his legs over his forearms. “Suck on your fingers.” 

Gun obliged coating his fingers with enough spit to help Off ease his way in. Once he was felt he gathered enough spit, he reached down to stroke Off’s cock which had already sprang back to life. Wiggling his hips down a bit, Off rubbed his cock up and down Gun’s hole. “Ugh... Papi... inside..no-“ Gun’s mouth fell open as Off thrusted in to him in one hard thrust. “Ohhhhh fuckkkk.” Gun cried out as Off immediately began to pound in to him. It was difficult to make sense of anything through the pleasure they were experiencing. Off endless hammering was making Gun see stars and moan out incoherent nonsense. 

He continued to fuck him, rhythmically, methodically, without any sign of pause. Each time he plowed into Gun, he uttered a low grunt. Reaching his hand down he stroked Gun’s cock. Gun whimpered grabbing his own hair as his hole clenched around Off’s cock. He was overstimulated and shaking, but Off didn’t let up. His penis continued to pumping in and out of Gun in tune with the thrusts of his hand on his cock. Off changed the angle moving Gun to his side pulling out before stabbing his cock deep home hitting his prostate. “Fuck Papi!” Gun screeched out nails digging in to Off’s skin as he jack hammered his prostate making him cum again from his cock and ass simultaneously.

Off bent down to connect their lips into a deep kiss as he pumped in and out with a few more firm thrusts. Not able to take any more, he pulled away as he spilled his load deep in to Gun’s hole. “Ngh..... oh fuck!”He grunted clutching at Gun trying to catch his breath. He could feel fluids leaking from Gun’s ass and stepped back on shaky legs to retrieve paper towel to wipe them off. Sweat gone from their foreheads and clothes back in place they shared a sweet kiss before laughing. 

“I’m sorry for earlier Gun you know I was just teasing. I didn’t mean to upset you.” 

Gun grinned laying his head on Off’s chest. “Gun knows. I love you Papi.” 

“I love you too Gun. Now let’s get out of here before they send someone up.”

**Author's Note:**

> Haha fun right ? Just some light smut


End file.
